Mikhail Tukhachevsky
Marshal Mikhail Nikolayevich Tukhachevsky (February 16 1893 - June 12 1937) was a senior Red Army commander (later Marshal in 1935). He is well known for his research and developments into mechanised warfare, especially his "deep battle" theory. He was one of the most prominent victims of Stalin's Purges of the Red Army. Stalin Parody Universe In the Stalin Parodies of Benad361, Tukhachevsky is originally presented as Stalin's version of Burgdorf. His only main role as the character was in Stalin has no answer to Fegelein, where he's involved in a scheme to buy Fegelein from Hitler. When he failed, he was tried and convicted of being an epic failure and treason, and he was subsequently executed. Later, he is dubbed as "Stalin's Fegelein" (after he passed his antic exams with a "B in anticology"). He was also appointed to lead and coordinate Soviet-sanctioned antics against internal and external enemies as People's Commissar for Antics. Although colder and far less friendly or playful, he is on a similar level of antic skill with Fegelein himself, second only to him, in fact. On Stalin's initiative (he was threatened with "Comrade Yezhov's castration skills" if he refused), he developed his own superweapon, "Tukhachevsky's Fork of Pwnage", a weapon of similar power to "Hitler's Pencil of Doom and Mass Destruction" and "Fegelein's Fist of Mass Destruction". He is currently working on some major antic-offensives against the Nazis and Fegelein, while trying to hold off Stalin's enmity. He pulled his first antic in his new role when he switched the Downfall scripts (containing lines from the best Hitler Parodies, minus Hitler gets banned from XBox live ) and replacing them with Pro-Soviet propaganda where Tukhachevsky is praised along with Stalin. As a result, Hitler sent a letter to Tukhachevsky, where he declares an antic war. Tukhachevsky later performed another antic in collaboration with Lt. Werner, in which the two of them managed to get Justin Bieber's music to play constantly throughout the Führerbunker. He recently performed his most bizarre antic when he managed to convince aliens from "Planet Fegelein" to land in front of the bunker. Fegelein got the credit for this, and so Tukhachevsky has declared Fegelein an enemy, and has attempted several lethal antics on him so far (without success; shown in Benad361's latest parody: "Tukhachevsky versus Fegelein: Round Two"). Fegelein counterattacked (by sending Stalin copies of Tukhachevsky's emails in which he had insulted him) and as a result, Tukhachevsky was punished by painful use of "Comrade Yezhov's castration skills". In "Hitler, Stalin, and Others are Trapped in a Wooden Box", he meets his Hitler Parody Counterpart for the first time. Fegelein seems impressed by his antic in "Tukhachevsky's First Antic", which somehow persuades Himmler to take him as his apprentice. He asks Stalin if he's allowed, but the answer to that question is unknown at the end of the parody. In the upcoming Benad361 parodies, Tukhachevsky is a good friend of Himmler and may have received antic tuition from him, meaning that Stalin probably allowed him to do so. He is shown (despite the antic war with Germany and the fact that he is an enemy of Fegelein and Hitler) to be an ally (and seemingly a friend) of Heinrich Himmler, the most well-known Grand Master of the Antic Order. He considered taking Tukhachevsky as his apprentice, and allegedly is giving/gave him antic tuition, which is maybe what explains Tukhachevsky's considerable increase in his antic-based skills and talents. In DF62's universe, Tukhachevsky was known to review Takara Sato of Red Alert 3, and for stealing the Fegel-Lona picture from Stalin. His nickname is the "Russian Chuck Norris". In Godfrey Raphael's parodies, he formed a band with the other antic masters named The Antic Masters, spreading good music throughout Soviet Russia and the world. In a similar parody also by Godfrey, "Hitler and the Hungary Red Sludge Spill", he is shown to have been one of the masterminds of the plot to burst the Ajka alumina plant reservoir, alongside Stalin and Chiang Kai Shek, although it will be revealed that the disaster was actually all Chiang's fault, as he had not yet mastered his antic powers. He worked with Himmler and Antic Master Lt. Werner for a hilarious antic against Hitler. Himmler manipulated the two into working for him, and neither realised that the other was working with Himmler too. This was shown in the collaboration parody "The Antic War: Himmler's Intrigue versus the Fuhrer" made in an unterganger collaboration between Benad361 and U-Boat Parodies founder HitchcockJohn. Tukhachevsky is also shown to have committed an antic against Stalin - in "Tukhachevsky's Aeronautical Antic" by Benad361, he hijacks Stalin's helicopter (or the "Stalincopter") while he, Yezhov, Stalin and Budyonny are riding on it. He performs many fancy and reckless manuvers in the air (to the immense irritation of the other passengers) and eventually crashes the Stalincopter (if this was deliberate or not is unknown). Stalin was angry, and Tukhachevsky has to pay for the helicopter to be mended and for Stalin's spare tunic to be cleaned after Budyonny was sick on it. Whether if this is the sign of a new era of his antics against Stalin is unknown. He has appeared again recently in The Twelve Days of Christmas with Hitler and Friends as one of the instigators of all the antics against Hitler. He recently scored a decisive victory on Fegelein via a successful antic which was manipulated so as to frame him (shown in Tukhachevsky versus Fegelein: Round Three). Stalin seems to have a problem with Tukhachevsky's "attitude", which he has brought up on at least one occasion. He trained Hitler in secret at the Tukhachevsky Antic Academy so he would become a ruthless swordsman, in the hope that he he could be used as an unwitting proxy to defeat their shared arch-nemesis: Fegelein (and Himmler into the bargin). The plan failed and Tukhachevsky's friend Himmler saw through his plan and was angered, feeling betrayed. If he will take any action as a result of this remains to be seen. Comparisons with Other Antic Masters 'Fegelein' Werner Merriman Gallery Tukhachevsky-mikhail-2.jpg|The real Mikhail Tukhachevsky. Mikhail_Tukhachevsky_stamp.jpg|Tukhachevsky on a stamp. Tukhachevsky without uniform.PNG|Tukhachevsky without his uniform. Mikhail Tuhachevskii.jpg|Tukhachevsky looking rather fine in this fan art by Das reich... Trivia *Tukachevsky holds the rank equivalent to Keitel. *Actual intrigue apparently played a part in Tukhachevsky's downfall. Stalin craftily got a double agent (Nikolai Skoblin) to pass on disinformation to Himmler and Heydrich which suggested a plot against Stalin. Seeking to do a blow to the Soviet Union, Himmler and Heydrich forged documents indicating Tukhachevsky had been spying for Germany. However this forged evidence was never used in Tukhachevsky's secret trial. *Yezhov actually took a personal part in the interrogation and torture of Tukhachevsky, much like he does in one of Benad361's parodies. External links *Video of real life Tukhachevsky Category:Stalin Parodies Category:Non-Downfall Characters Category:Antic Masters Category:Antics Category:Males Category:Generals